


Excuse Me, Mr. Kane

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Christian Kane likes to consider himself a professional. Which would be much easier to believe if his secretary wasn’t so very pretty to look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, Mr. Kane

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: excuse

The proposal that Christian had been trying to read through for the last five hours was staring to blur in his mind. He could have sworn his attention span was better than this but he kept getting distracted, and it honestly wasn’t his fault. Though, he did hire the person who was currently distracting him so much so maybe he was partially to be blamed. If only he could get himself annoyed enough to fire the kid.

Instead he just kept thinking about tousled blond hair and that bright smile and there was no way he wanted to be responsible for the frown that would follow should he happen to lay the guy off. Well that and, Christian couldn’t think of a legitimate reason to fire him and somehow he just didn’t think _you’re too hot_ was going to pass.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kane?” There was a tap at the door as it creaked open and in popped big blue eyed, blond hair, gorgeousness.

Believe it or not, Christian Kane had double majored in Business and Literature and his vocabulary usually did not include things like _gorgeousness_. “Yes, Chad? What can I do to yo- uh, help you with?”

Something about the pleased glint in Chad’s eyes told him the slip up had certainly been noticed. Christian watched as he slid into the room. He always followed the dress code but only just. His dress pants were too tight, his shirt form fitted around his chest, his hair slicked back, and when he crossed the room to stand by Christian’s desk, he could smell his cologne and the underlying musk of the man. It was a little maddening.

“I was sorting these reports from the Williamson file and I realized pages five, ten, and twenty three are missing.” Chad dropped the file on the desk and flicked it open, leaning over into Christian’s space. Likely far too close than he needed to be, and pointed at the sixth page. “I know how you hate incomplete files.”

Chad had this way of saying things and lacing them suggestion. Or maybe it was the way he swayed forward, pressing just barely against Christian’s side. There was no doubt what he wanted, there never had been. From the moment they’d met Chad’s flirting had been just bordering on the line of far too inappropriate. But he never pushed the line, never openly threw himself at Christian though times it felt like he was.

“Mr. Kane?” Chad asked after a long stretch of silence, turning to lean his hip back against the desk. “Are you okay?”

There was genuine concern in Chad’s voice and Christian turned in his chair, until his knee rested against Chad’s thigh. He refused to think about the heat that soaked through his thigh at the touch. “Yes. I’m okay. You can reprint the pages; they should be in the February account file. Then bring them back here and I’ll sign them for verification.”

“Fantastic.” Chad murmured and reached out, brushing Christian’s hair off his shoulder. “You work too much, Mr. Kane. When was the last time you actually left the office for lunch? Or went home before the sun set?”

Christian wet his lips, staring up at Chad curiously. “And what about you? You spend just as long with me here each day.”

“And your point?” Chad smiled like Christian should read something into it. Like Chad was secretly saying, _I’d spend every moment with you if I could_.

With that Chad was pushing off the desk and all but swaying out of the office to print off the missing pages. Christian didn’t know how to handle the man and oddly enough, he was alright with that.

-=-=-=-

It was ten past eight and Christian couldn’t read anymore. There was no proposal _that_ interesting. He knew the office had long since closed down, only the back lights would be on, Christian was accustomed to being the last one out at night. So when there was a quiet tap at the door, he was mildly surprised. Especially since he’d _told_ Chad to go home an hour ago.

“Mr. Kane?” Chad’s bright blue eyes sparkled in the office light and he laughed softly, stepping into the room and carrying over a bag of food. “I figured if I didn’t bring you food you’d likely skip dinner and I think you look fantastic at your current weight.”

Christian tugged off his glasses and rubbed slowly along his eyes, a soft sigh falling from his lips. “Do we have to talk about this?”

“Me bringing you dinner? No, I don’t think so.” Chad walked to Christian’s side and set the bag on the dresser, gathering up the file and tucking it in the drawer. “I brought you that chicken salad from that one place that you love so much.”

“How vague of you.” Christian set forward, tugging at his tie slowly as he considered how to tell his secretary that – even if he found him hot – nothing could happen between them because Christian wasn’t fond of unnecessary complications. Slumping back in his chair, Christian turned to Chad and sighed. “Listen, Chad…”

Before Christian could continue, Chad was stepping forward and sliding onto Christian’s lap. The four hundred dollar IKEA leather chair Christian was so fond of easily supported both their weights even when Chad’s knees dug into the back and Chad’s arms slid around his neck. Christian was quite certain his face looked as shocked as he felt.

“Close your mouth Mr. Kane or you might regret it.” Chad murmured and tugged at Christian’s tie until he could start slipping the buttons free on his dress shirt. “Don’t pretend like you don’t want this.”

“Chad,” Christian was a bit ashamed by the moan of the name. He was supposed to be more professional then this. “We’re in my office,” he protested feebly, eyes fluttering closed as Chad’s hands slipped under his shirt and grazed over his skin.

“Makes it all the more delicious hmm?” Chad exhaled the words and dipped down, lips parted and running over Christian’s neck, along his jaw, over to catch his ear lobe and tug out with his teeth. “I’ve seen you staring at my ass.”

Christian swallowed a gasp as the heel of Chad’s palm rolled just barely over his rapidly hardening arousal. “Know how to appreciate a good view, doesn’t mean I want-“

“Oh shut up Kane, if you didn’t want this you’d have pushed me away by now.” Chad pulled back, staring at Christian with a definite smirk before he fell forward once more and this time their lips met.

It was rather clichéd and tacky to have sex with your secretary on your desk but apparently Christian was about to do just that. Chad’s mouth was sweet and warm and completely willing to allow Christian whatever he wanted. And he was certainly appreciating his $1000 mahogany desk because it supported Chad’s weight perfectly.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Christian murmured as he let Chad’s dress slacks and tight briefs fall to the floor. He wasn’t even taking his own clothing off, further completing the hook up stereotype by pulling his dick out and just taking Chad like that. It was made worse – or better – when Chad produced a condom and a packet of lube from his pocket.

“Don’t you think it’ll make work a lot more entertaining?” Chad suggested, grinning and hooking his hands under his knees to spread himself in a way that made Christian flush.

People like Chad should not exist.

“You didn’t put slut on your resume,” Christian pointed out, smirking at the man as he tore open the lube and slid his fingers forward. Chad’s hole was already slick, stretched, and Christian blinked down at the man. “You completely planned this. What did you stretch yourself in the bathroom?”

“No, that’s a little tacky,” Chad huffed and smirked once more up at him. “I did it just out there, laying over my desk.”

“Oh Jesus,” Christian groaned and fumbled for the condom, sliding it quickly on. And Chad was tight, more than Christian expected, and he automatically curved up into the thrust, begging for more instantly.

As Christian slowly rocked into him, picked up speed, his mind flashed through the oddest series of things. Chad’s body spread out and bare beneath him, pages of proposals and sheets of finance numbers, the flex and ripple of muscles and beads of sweats, employees and future business partners sitting right in front of this desk during meetings. It hit Christian in a way he hadn’t expected and his thrusts picked up speed.

Something about the taboo, the possibility of being caught, the memory he would have from now on of what exactly happened on this desk. Chad’s muscles clenched around him, holding with each thrust. Christian grabbed his knees and bent them further back, watching as Chad dropped his hand and started stroking himself.

They came at almost the same time, Chad’s body twisting on the mahogany surface as Christian’s hips slowly stilled. He pulled free of the man and grabbed his hips, dragging him up and across his lap as he dropped back in his chair. The leather rubbed against his bare ass but he didn’t care, at that moment it was really impossible to care about anything.

Except Chad, of course, who was slumped against his chest and gently mouthing along his neck. “Gonna stop resisting me now?” Chad murmured after a while.

Christian huffed and shook his head to get the hair out of his face. “Need I remind you how this is against company policy?”

“Excuse me, Mr. Kane, but I do believe you _own_ the company.” Chad sat up and smirked at him. “If you’d like I can be your kept boy.”

Christian rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help smiling. “I’m not giving you a raise.”

“That’s alright; I’ll take it in sexual favors.”

Unsurprisingly, Christian didn’t have a hard time believing that.


End file.
